space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 30
Episode 30 - Perfect Burn - U N D E R C O N S T R U C T I O N - Spacedate: 4257.102.18.32 Episode 30 picks up midway through a fight, pitting the Delta Squad Marines against a platoon of Blood Moon Boglins on the surface of Laak 3. After being ambushed at the wreck of the crashed Shuttle-Craft they had pushed out into the clearing blasting and blinding their opponents, killing 2 last week, but with 8 still remaining. Sprout charged west into the woods to find the Boglin Mage while Braxxz flanked around to cut off his retreat. R'ay was flying around with his Jet-Pack and Zorf had fallen back to the south. Ray and the bag guys rolled bad initiatives, Zorf continued his Musket-Burst against burning cold shock guy, hitting, then he nat 20 defends second shot, but third was a Nat 20 to strike. sprout flurried hitting mage repeatedly. Ray hits Braxxz with the AC, blinds him when nat 1 defend, he wanders off. Zorf kills one to finish his burst again. Boglins finaly went, eveyone got hit with spears. Zorf hits w a squad command. Sprout quantum decelerates Mage, (-4 attacks), then gets clawed, nat 20s bleed save, so bennies. Ray keeps volley of spears at Ray, one critical, +4 other hits, destroying his construct. zorff gets speared twice, then fires back. but just misses. Sprout jabbed at mage, but nat 20 defended. Another volley at Ray, 4 this time, but he defended 2. Zorf gets hit twice, focusses his weapon. Ray curtains again, hitting 3, 2 dive into it. braxxz keeps wandering off blindly, zorf and ray reform up with Sprout. who takes 4 claw attacks while he heals upo Ray, defends all. Sprout heals Ray Zorf hits when a guy fumbled his defend Sprout gets tripple attacked, defends one, blood mage ignores the critical. Zorf gets triple speared. Ray bead lightning critical kills. Zorf heals sprout. sprout jab kills a guy, then squad command hits another guy. Boglins roll bad initiative again. Zorf Clusters into the sprout pile, but sprout defends, ray ritting ,(1 crit!), but killing the other guy, then Sprout ghost touch reverse punch kills a guy. Zorf crits guy. massive overkills him! ray tries to kill guy, but he nat 20ed even with -17 defend. Boglin Mage fireballs, Sprout hit, but ignores Damage, Ray & Zorf hit too. Ray speared twice, gets more bleed. Sprout insideously and desturbingly controls Boglin Mage, rolls nat 20 on mind save & is taken over. Ray spear attacked twice more, one fumbled, the other crited!, (he resisted). Zorf Blunderbussed 2nd to last guy, Sprout ice shards last guy except for Mage. 1 Combat awarded Loot Drop Bitterness Enhancer: Level 7 Static Shield Level 7 Apogee Stone of Armor Regeneration Level 7 Lesser Shield of Sanctuary Level 7 Ring of Metal Fortification (Metal Fortification 3x/day) +2 Footman's Flail (noted to be significant; of high quality with wolf carving in pomel) 4,000 Mystic Salvage 27 copper Pieces 2 Silver Pieces Braxxz spends the rest of the block rigging the shuttle to blow, Ray and Zorf hide the bodies, but not well. decided to keep the Boglin Mage as a pet to teach him Boglin. Spacedate: 4257.102.20.43 Mage made his save a couple of time, so he ghost touches him fails a few more times, then kills him! Spacedate: 4257.103.08.00 Marines awake, Ray Nat 20s Navigation Check, determines that village must be about 8 hours to the north by foot. Obfuscated for first four hour block? Spacedate: 4257.102.??.?? . Episode 30 Epilogue . Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet